Lenguaje Corporal
by Rincen
Summary: Mathias Densen es el chico perfecto... si no fuera por el pequeñisimo detalle de su personalidad. Lukas Bondevik, su mejor amigo, a estado enamorado de él. Después de que Mathias pasara dos meses sin novia, Lukas le propone algo "Si solo quieres tener relaciones, ¿por que no lo intentas conmigo?" (mal summary :c)
1. Chapter 1

**Lenguaje Corporal**

Capitulo 1

"Me siento hecho una mierda"

Murmuro Mathias Densen, con una taza de café en la mano izquierda, su mirada vago des interesadamente por la cafetería de la escuela.

"¿Como te puedes sentir hecho una mierda? acabas de llegar, idiota, dudo mucho que te sientas mejor bebiendo esa porquería de café. Y,¿No se suponía que tenias clase? no quiero que después estés lloriqueando si no te alcanzan las asistencias"

El receso estaba a punto de terminar, y la cafetería poco a poco se estaba quedando vacía, Lukas Bondevik miro de mala manera a su compañero, que se había tirado sobre la mesa y murmuraba un "eres malo".

"tus modales son pésimos, levanta ya torpe, llegaras tarde de nuevo" Lukas frunció el ceño y Mathias suspiro.

"Los modales no son lo mio, y llegar tarde no me importa, siempre puedo hacerle ojitos a la maestra y me quitara la falta" Lukas lo fulmino con la mirada, ahí iba de nuevo Mathias, a meterse con una maestra que, muy seguramente estaba casada.

"¡Deja de verme así! ni que fuera mi culpa que caigan tan fácil"

"¿Sabes lo que es la justicia divina?"

Mathias frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, como un niño regañado.

Mathias era alto, bien parecido y a la moda, sus ojos azules y cabello rubio levantaba mas de un suspiro, venia de una familia acomodada y el dinero nunca le hizo falta, una clara muestra de eso, era el deportivo rojo que conducía.

Tenia todo lo que cualquier estudiante universitario necesitaba para ser popular y aun así existía algo, insignificante, que le impedía ser 100% el centro de atención.

Tenia la peor de las personalidades.

Y es que, a simple vista, el chico era perfecto, dinero, apariencia, estatus y una sonrisa fácil y contagiosa, el problema venia cuando comenzabas a llevarte con él, sobretodo, si eras del sexo opuesto. Desde que había comenzado la universidad, Mathias había, según varios rumores, tenido tantas mujeres que era imposible contarlas, ellas se enamoraban fácilmente de él, pero Mathias realmente nunca las tomo enserio, el cambiar de novia un día si y otro también era lo mas común, lo máximo que había tardado con una, eran dos meses, por si fuera poco, era bastante mandon y testarudo, no era de extrañar, que todas sus novias le duraran tan poco.

"¡Durante el primer año, las mujeres hacían cola para salir conmigo!"

"Y entonces llego el segundo año y ya no habían tantas en la cola ¿verdad?"

Mathias, enojado con la respuesta, bebió de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de café, Lukas sonrió victorioso.

"Tuve una provisión estable de mujeres durante gran parte del segundo año, pero hace dos meses que no salgo con nadie ¡Dos meses! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Mi vida apesta!"

Si cualquier otro chico le hubiera escuchado, probablemente querría molerlo a golpes, y Lukas estaría encantado de darle un bate. Para Mathias el tiempo máximo que había estado sin novia era, a lo mucho ,una semana, la cuestión era de vida o muerte.

"Tal vez, por fin fueron a hacerse un examen de la vista, se estaban tardando"

"¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?!"

Mathias lo vio dolido y Lukas solo se encogió de hombros, restando le importancia.

Durante la secundaria y preparatoria, ser popular era una cuestión física, durante la universidad, muchas de ellas preferían a alguien mas estable.

Aunque, eso no quitaba que aun habían muchas chicas (de las que Lukas dudaba seriamente de su capacidad intelectual) que aun preferían una cara bonita, y el verse con alguien como Mathias era un (según ellas) gran logro, aunque después acabaran hechas un mar de lagrimas gracias al mastodonte babotas.

"¿y si asistes a esas reuniones de solteros?"

"Ya no me invitan a ellas, es mas, si me entero de donde va a hacerse una, cambian el lugar"

"No me sorprende, tu reputacion a llegado hasta otras escuelas, lo que si me parece increible, es que aun no hayas terminado en el hospital"

"¿Acaso hice algo tan malo? ¡Solo me divierto!"

"Enserio... has hecho cosas bastante espantosas, te metes con mujeres casadas, con maestras, y ¿Te recuerdo a la chica que embarazaste? le dijiste que no te importaba si abortaba o no, no planeabas pasarle un centavo, luego le dijiste que seguramente ni era tu hijo. Aun asi vienes y preguntas si hiciste algo malo,¿eres idiota o te haces?"

Aquello se había convertido en una leyenda en el campus, al final, la chica aborto por estrés emocional, y Mathias ni se inmuto.

"¡Tu sabes tan bien como yo, que no era el único con el que ella se acostaba! yo siempre uso protección, que casualidad, que ella sea la única embarazada hasta ahora ¿no?, no voy a ir por el mundo regando niños"

"Eso no quita el hecho de que la trataste con la punta del pie"

"De todas formas, ella era insoportable"

Lukas suspiro, Mathias era realmente terco.

"Y ¿que hay de aquella vez, cuando en medio de una cita, le dijiste a la chica que estabas aburrido y querías terminar? simplemente diste media vuelta y caminaste directo a tu casa, ¿O la chica que amenazo con suicidarse si la dejabas? te ofreciste a empujarla por la ventana, enserio Mathias, hay un limite para ser un patán"

Esos eran algunos de los muchos rumores que rondaban, nadie sabia que tan reales eran, y como toda historia habían veces que le agregaban mas cosas, haciéndolas aun peores, Mathias nunca lo negaba, pero tampoco daba su versión.

"Oh, así que ese rumor sigue vivo, sabes, realmente no me ofrecí a empujara, le dije que si quería tirarse que lo hiciera"

Uno pensaría que si busca la palabra imbécil en el diccionario, encontraría el nombre de Mathias con todo y foto, pero el problema principal, es que Mathias, no le daba importancia a lo que sus palabras podían causar, el no se daba por enterado de la gravedad.

"Si continuas así, te quedaras solo"

"Si ya no es divertido, ¿para que las mantengo a mi lado? si la relación me aburre entonces se acabo"

El mas alto se cruzo de brazos, siendo tan terco como siempre, Lukas se dio por vencido, era como explicarle algo a un niño. Era imposible hacerle ver que su manera de tratar a la gente era totalmente incorrecta.

"y ¿por que no dejas de salir con cada chica que se te para enfrente?"

"Si no salgo con ellas, ¿como pretendes que encuentre a la chica de mis sueños? si me dicen que les gusto y quieren salir conmigo, entonces lo hago, se que allá afuera esta la persona ideal."

Y aunque a Lukas, en cierta forma, le asombraba que Mathias estuviera buscando a "su persona ideal", eso no cambiaba el hecho de que trataba a sus novias de la peor forma posible.

"Entonces trata a tus novias de forma amable todo el tiempo y no solo cuando quieras tener sexo, si no las conoces, ¿como sabrás que no es tu "persona ideal"?"

En promedio, Mathias tenia hasta dos novias a la vez, las buscaba cuando quería, y las ignoraba olímpicamente cuando no las quería cerca. Según él, la experiencia le había enseñando que las chicas eran interesantes unas tres veces, antes de volverse aburridas y empalagosas. Muchas de ellas lo habían incluso, amenazado con cortarse las muñecas si las dejaban, pero como ninguna lo hizo, Mathias poco a poco fue restandole cada vez mas importancia "Hazlo si quieres" les dijo, para después darle la media vuelta y dejarlas.

"¿Como es que te aburres tan fácilmente?"

La curiosidad de Lukas era real, si Mathias estaba buscando a la "chica de sus sueños" a esa persona con la cual pasar su vida, entonces, ¿no seria mas lógico tener algo de paciencia?

"Realmente, no lo sé, llega el momento en que se vuelven molestas"

Lukas suspiro

"Entonces, ¿no es tu culpa el encontrarlas molestas y no ser mas paciente?"

"No, yo nunca estoy mal" La terquedad de Mathias era casi admirable "Si es cierto que estoy buscando a esa persona, pero soy hombre y tengo ciertas... err necesidades, tu entiendes, hay muchas chicas con las que salgo solo para acostarme con ellas y aunque se los dejo en claro y ellas están de acuerdo, después cambian, comienzan a pegarse, !prácticamente se creen mis esposas! es natural el que me aleje de ellas cuando se ponen así ¿no? pero ya vez, muchas no se resignan e intentan chantajearme con suicidarse o la mas reciente, un embarazo"

En su retorcida lógica, Mathias tenia un punto. Una vez, cuando estaban en primero, una chica se obsesionó con el, no paraba de decir que eran él uno para el otro, que estaba destinados. Cuando Mathias la dejo, lo comenzó a acosar, lo seguía allá a donde fuera, llego al punto de meterse a su casa con cuchillo en mano, con la idea de que si el rubio no era suyo no seria de nadie, al final Mathias se mudo, cambio sus números y consiguió una orden de restricción. Lukas recordaba perfectamente aquella ocasión, y se lo echaba en cara a Mathias cada tanto, "te saldrá una loca aun peor si sigues así", pero como siempre, Mathias le había quitado la importancia al asunto y volvió a las andadas.

"De ninguna manera voy a tolerar a chicas así, ha! y volviendo al tema de de las fiestas de solteros, no solo me cambian el lugar, prácticamente me amenazan para que no vaya, aunque bueno, es lógico, si voy me quedare con todas las chicas"

Mathias se cruzo de brazos y sonrió victorioso, ese tipo de pensamiento positivo (que muchas veces rayaba en lo estúpido) era un punto bueno en el, aunque eso lo convertía en una persona sumamente molesta.

"Seria genial poder salir con una chica estable. que me comprendiera, me diera mi espacio y fuera capaz de acostarme con ella cuando yo quisiera"

"¿No se supone que estabas buscando a la chica de tus sueños? ¿como la encontraras si sigues pensado con los genitales y no con el cerebro?"

"Bueno es que, ya te dije, los hombre tenemos nuestras necesidades, ademas ¿cual es el punto de salir con una chica si no se tienen relaciones?"

El imbécil hablaba enserio...Lukas suspiro, y se encogió de hombros,¿cuantos suspiros llevaba en el rato que a estado hablando con Mathias?

"¿Mathias alguna vez te haz enamorado enserio de alguien?"

"¡Por supuesto! cuando salgo con una chica es por que me gusto algo de ella, pero llega el momento en el que son insoportables, muchas de ellas deberían de quedarse calladas, cada que abren a loca quedan como idiotas"

Lukas agradeció, infinitamente que la cafetería estuviera casi vacía, de lo contrario, las mujeres se habrían lanzado sobre Mathias hace mucho, enserio, ¿es que el hombre no pensaba antes de hablar? aunque si era sincero, muchas de las chicas con las que Mathias salia no eran muy... brillantes para comenzar, es como si las escogiera adrede.

"Agh, eh llegado al punto que no me importa si son molestas o aburridas, solo necesito alguien con quien acostarme ahora y que no se vuelva una acosadora, o moriré, ¡juro que moriré!"

"Muérete entonces"

Lukas se levanto, dándose por vencido, la hora del almuerzo acabaría en cinco minutos, y si seguía así, llegaría tarde a su clase.

"¿No se supone que tienes clase? levántate"

"¡No quiero! estoy frustrado Lukas, presentame a alguna chica"

"No, si lo hago mis amigas me odiaran de por vida"

¿Quien en su sano juicio le presentaría a sus amigas a alguien como Mathias? era como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

"¡Vamos! ¡Porfa porfa! la que sea estará bien, ¡Te lo suplico!"

Mathias lanzo la taza vacía de café, la cual cayo limpiamente en el bote de basura.

"Llevo dos meses sin tener relaciones, ¡moriré Lukas! ¡presentame a una chica!"

"¡Mathias! ¡ya te dije que...!"

De repente, una idea cruzo su cabeza.

Este era el momento perfecto, incluso si no funcionara.

Aun si fuera rechazado, podria reírse y fingir que todo era una broma.

Lukas trago saliva.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era estúpido, en muchos sentidos, él conocía a Mathias perfectamente, sabia el alcance de daño que sus palabras podrían causarle, sabia perfectamente la clase de persona que era.

Y sin embargo...

Tenia que relajarse, parecer calmado.

_Por favor Dios !Haz que suene normal! !No como un idiota desesperado!_

"Si solo quieres tener relaciones, ¿por que no lo intentas conmigo?"

Lukas agradeció al cielo, que su voz sonara normal, de alguna forma se las había arreglado para mantener un rostro serio.

Por un momento, Mathias lo vio desconcertado, como si no hubiera entendido las palabras del chico. Pero eventualmente su rostro cambio y una enorme sonrisa se instalo en sus labios.

"¡Por supuesto! ¿tú también lo haces con chicos verdad? podrías ayudarme con esta abstinencia"

Aquello era algo que todo el mundo decía, pero nadie tenia ningún tipo de prueba con la cual respaldarlo. Y es que Lukas, a pesar de ser hombre, tenia rasgos delicados y un cuerpo esbelto, decían que se acostaba tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Aquello era totalmente falso.

Si Mathias solo quería un acostón, entonces no había diferencia si era hombre o mujer ¿no? sexo era sexo.

Y si terminaba pensando que Lukas era gay no había problema.

Mathias se levanto sin decir una palabra, Lukas se congelo, ¿estaba enojado? quizás había ido muy lejos...

Lukas le dio la espalda, dispuesto a comenzar a caminar, estaba a punto de decirle que era una broma y que Mathias había sido un gran tonto como para creerle, cuando su muñeca fue agarrada con fuerza.

"¡Espera! ¿a donde vas? no vayas a salirme con que te has arrepentido de tu oferta"

Lukas le miro, aparentemente despreocupado, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo directo a la boca del lobo.

"¿Sabes? tienes razón, no debería de limitarme a las mujeres... escuche que los hombres son buenos también y creo que si eres tú podre hacerlo"

Mathias sonrió y se dirigió a la salida, arrastrando a Lukas con él.

El chico permaneció en silencio, siguiéndolo sin protestas. Cruzaron el campus y no fue si no hasta que estaban frente al deportivo rojo de Mathias que capto lo que estaba pasando. ¡Un momento! ¡no se imaginaba que Mathias aceptaría con tanta facilidad! ademas, tenían clase, ¿es que el bastardo estaba pensado saltárselas?.

"Mathias, apenas es la tercera hora..."

"¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando en la cafetería?" Mathias lo miro, aun agarrando su muñeca firmemente, se acerco a Lukas, y se agacho levemente, hasta quedar a su altura, acerco sus labios a su oreja, Lukas sintió un hormigueo recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir su aliento tan cerca. Mathia rió. "Eres tan sensitivo, me estoy muriendo de ganas por tomarte"

Nuevamente Lukas sintió su aliento caliente, soplando sobre su oreja, sentía como si toda la fuerza abandonara su cuerpo, ¿Como es que algo tan simple podía ponerlo así?

"Lo quiero ahora, así que voy a hacerlo ahora, las clases pueden irse por el caño, ¿Vamos a tu apartamento o al mio?"

"N-no importa cual sea"

¡No era que no le importe! ¡pero todo estaba sucediendo tan rapido!

"Iremos al mio entonces, queda mas cerca"

Mathia acaricio gentilmente la mejilla de Lukas, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico temblara.

"Tan lindo Lukas... solo espera a que lleguemos, te haré sentir como si el placer te fuera a matar."

Acaricio los labios de Lukas con un dedo quien dejo salir un pequeño jadeo, apenas y lo había tocado y ya estaba excitado, Lukas comenzaba a entender por que había tenido tantas novias a pesar de su molesta personalidad. Asintió levemente, dejo que Mathias abriera la puerta y entro.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Pretender que era una broma o que ya había estado con varios chicos antes, tenia que hacer su mejor esfuerzo, si Mathias descubría que era virgen, quizás, todo terminaría antes de comenzar. Sexo con un virgen era incomodo, molesto, algo que Mathias odiaría, únicamente buscaba placer, tomar a un virgen era mucha responsabilidad.

Mientras miraba de reojo a Mathias, Lukas estaba determinado a intentarlo.

Haría lo que fuera para ser sostenido por el mas alto, aunque fuera una vez.

Tenia que pretender que no era su primera vez.

* * *

Hola! gracias por leer! :) la idea principal la saque de la light novel "Lenguaje corporal" de Aki Morimoto (leanla!)simplemente la estoy adaptando para que sea un DenNor (Mi primera opción era un Den Ice pero por alguna razón acabo con esta pareja :,))

Se que esta medio confuso! ;3; intente mantener la estructura de la historia original, por eso se repiten tanto los nombres, dependiendo de que tan bien le vaya a esta capitulo, comenzare a subir el resto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lenguaje Corporal**  
_Capitulo 2_

* * *

Lukas y Mathias se habían conocido por primera vez a mitad del primer año en la universidad, en la cafetería de la escuela.

-"¿Por qué no paran de una buena vez?"-

Se escuchó de repente. Lukas pensando que no tenia relación con el, continuo bebiendo su café distraídamente.  
El lugar, que hasta hace poco estaba lleno de conversaciones, risas y bullicio se quedo instantáneamente en un silencio tal, que juraría, se podían escuchar las respiraciones.

_¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?_

Hasta ese momento, Lukas había tratado de ignorar a sus compañeros que estaban sentados enfrente de él, quienes les encantaba entretenerse molestándolo.  
Sus expresiones, antes maliciosas, fueron cambiadas por unas confusas.

-"Oigan, no creo que él lo este disfrutando, o, ¿a ustedes les gustaría que unos hitos estuvieran hablando mierdas enfrente de ustedes?"-

Era la primera vez que alguien lo defendía.

-"La diferencia, es que nosotros no somos unas putas, ¿verdad Lukas?"-

Uno de los que lo estaba molestando levanto la voz, desafiándolo a contradecirlo.  
¿Dónde, exactamente, habían iniciado aquellos rumores? Lukas no se consideraba "cool" o "hermoso" y por supuesto, nunca había ido a ofrecerse a cuanto hombre o mujer conociera. Era ridículo. ¿Qué sabían ellos? ¡Ni siquiera le conocían! Una sonrisa amarga se poso en los labios de Lukas.  
Los rumores circularon tan deprisa que habían sido tomados por verdad.

-"Se protituye".-

-"Unos de sus clientes le compro un departamento."-

-"Le gustan las mujeres, pero prefiere a los hombres. Dicen que tiene un cuerpo de primera."-

-"Trabajo en un casino, como fichero, seduciendo hombres."-

No era de Copenhagen, y a duras penas conocía a alguien, así que no tenía reputación o amigos cercanos que le ayudaran a luchar contra aquellos desagradables rumores.

El era simplemente el "chico nuevo", el "chico raro" del cual todos especulaban, quien, en sus palabras, era demasiado "bonito" para ser normal y demasiado callado para ser inocente. De alguna forma los rumores se "volvieron una verdad" y a Lukas se le conoció como una puta que se acostaba con cualquiera.  
Era increíble que pudieran llamarle puta sin siquiera conocerle, no sabían quien era, pero corregir todo, a esas alturas, simplemente haría que las cosas se complicaran mas, ya era suficientemente difícil acostumbrarse a la vida en aquella ciudad, en un país diferente al suyo, así que si eso era lo que la gente quería creer, pues que así fuera.

Mientras el supiera quien era y cual era la verdad, era todo lo que importaba.

Era tan común que la gente preguntara con quien se estaba acostando los últimos días, que había aprendido a ignorarlos.

Y aun así, no era una tarea fácil.

Casi todos los días que ingresaba a la cafetería o se encontraba solo, alguien le preguntaba por sus supuestos "novios". Con la gente tan dispuesta a provocarlo había aprendido a ignorarlos y mantener la calma. De alguna manera había sobrevivido.

-"¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez? ¿Con quién? ¿En dónde? ¿Con cuántas personas lo has hecho? ¿Cuál es tu posición favorita? "-

La voz del extraño que lo había defendido lo saco de sus recuerdos, el chico lanzo una risita burlona, los que lo habían estado molestando no se tomaron muy bien el interrogatorio, ofendidos, guardaron silencio. No esperaban que les dieran una cucharada de su propia medicina.  
Lukas se sintió atrapado, no quería más problemas, pero parecía que estos parecían decididos a seguirlo.

-"Supongo, que esta demasiado lleno aquí. Conozco una bar con un ambiente agradable, Ven"- Sin siquiera darle oportunidad de responder, el extraño tomo su mano y comenzó a jalarlo, para que se pusiera de pie, Lukas de alguna forma, consiguió tomar su mochila y seguirle dando traspies.

Una vez fuera de la cafetería, cuando estaban solos y lejos de chismosos, Lukas que hasta aquel momento tenia la mirada clavada en el piso, decidió ver a la cara al que lo había defendido, pero el "gracias por ayudarme" murió en su garganta, ¡aquello tenia que ser una broma! La persona que lo había defendido, ¡era la persona más famosa de todo el campus!

-"Mathias Densen…"-

-"¿Oh, me conoces?"-

Mathias sonrió alegremente y Lukas estaba perplejo por lo natural y atractiva que era su sonrisa.

Mathias le dijo algo, pero estaba tan absorto, que realmente no escucho ni una palabra.

-"Lo lamento no te escuche, ¿lo podrías repetir?"-

-"Dije si no te gusta contestar, entonces solo dilo. Ellos te estaban preguntando las mismas mierdas una y otra vez. Parece que están bastante interesados en tu vida. Si te incomodan, ¿por que te sientas con ellos? ¿O es que son tus amigos?"-

-"Amigos…"-

Estaba almorzando juntos, pero no eran amigos, a lo mucho compartían un par de clases. Lukas estuvo de acuerdo en almorzar con ellos por que quería saber que clase de rumores estaban diciendo sobre él esta vez.

-"No son mis amigos, estaban curiosos acerca de mi y querían que nos juntáramos un rato."-

-" ¿Y eso es todo?"- Mathias se paro, habían llegado a la salida de la escuela, carraspeo en un estupido intento de cambiar su voz por una aun mas chillona e insistente.

-"¿Qué se siente hacerlo con un hombre? ¿Cómo lo metes?¿Se siente bien? ¿Realmente te revuelcas con ellos?"- Mathias se acerco, haciendo una buena imitación de los chicos que habían estado molestando a Lukas.

Lukas intento por todos los medios, no carcajearse.

-"¡Bastante bueno!"- Mathias le sonrió y dejo la imitación.

-"¿No te cansas de todo eso? Te dejarán en paz si solo les contestas. Una pequeña pista ¿no podría ser tan mala?"-

-"Pero no estarán satisfechos, no importa lo que les diga… Así que, ¿Por qué no simplemente me quedo callado?"- Intento explicar Lukas, Mathias pareció quedar sorprendido.

-"Wow, bueno supongo que tienes un punto, ¿sabes? Había escuchado muchos rumores acerca de la belleza ´cool´ Así que pensé que era un regalo de los dioses para la humanidad. Sin embargo, no eres tan espectacular como dicen."-

Lukas pensó que el comentario en si, sonaba grosero, pero era la verdad. Él realmente no era nada especial o espectacular ni bueno a la hora de relacionarse con la gente. Algunas veces le costaba entender el significado de las bromas.

-"Tal vez tengas razón…"- Lukas por alguna razón, se deprimió, Mathias comenzó a reír.

-"¡Eres un chico bastante extraño! E interesante, deberíamos ser amigos."-

Esa era la primera vez que alguien le había dicho eso y que hablaba en serio.

Lukas se quedo sin palabras por un momento, pero después sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, una diminuta sonrisa, pero una al fin y al cabo, y asintió.

Estaba feliz, como hacia rato que no estaba, hasta la fecha no existía nadie a quien llamar amigo y pensar que su primer amigo seria el chico mas pupilar de la escuela era casi bizarro. Entonces recordó, que no le había agradecido por ayudarlo en la cafetería, pero mientras Lukas abría la boca para agradecerle, noto que la gente poco a poco, había comenzado a rodearlos, los murmullos habían comenzado y los estaban observando.

-"Seré solo yo, pero ¿no nos esta viendo todo el mundo?"-

-"Probablemente"- Dijo Mathias con una gran sonrisa, no se veía incomodado por las insistentes y nada disimuladas miradas que caían sobre ellos.

Lukas se sintió cautivado por su seguridad.

-"Somos famosos, es como estar viendo a una par de celebridades compitiendo por quien llega a la cima , para ellos, el simplemente estar parados aquí es todo un espectáculo"

-"¿Famoso…?"-

-"¡Por supuesto! No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta, Lukas Bondevik."-

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…?"-

-"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Es enserio?!."- Mathias rió fuertemente mientras se agarraba el estomago.

-"¿Quién fue el que te puso el titulo de belleza cool? Tu podrás ser hermoso, pero, ¿cool? ¡Eso si que no lo eres! Despistado seria mas acertado."- Le dijo Mathias maliciosamente –"Bien, deja que te explique. Eres famoso por aquí, lo creas o no. Si todos están esparciendo rumores, por supuesto que todos sabrán quien eres, la gente no hablaría de un don nadie ¿verdad? De todas maneras, eres tan bien parecido que la gente saca conclusiones antes de tiempo, ¡oh! Y una cosa mas, llámame Mathias, ¡nada de llamarme por el apellido! A partir de ahora somos amigos y ¡lo seremos estés de acuerdo o no!."-

-"¿No tengo de otra o si?." Le pregunto Lukas con ironía, Mathias estaba encantado.

-"¡Muy bien! Entonces para celebrarlo, vamos por unas cervezas."-

-"…¿Q-que? Aun no es tan tarde, y, ¿Qué hay de la siguiente clase?."-

-"Sabes, Lukas…" – Mathias le vio con exasperación – " Las clases están para saltárselas, ¡Nada se interpone entre una buena cerveza y yo! ¿O es que no quieres ir conmigo..?

-"No es eso."- Lukas sacudió la cabeza. Él nunca se había saltado a ninguna clase, aun estuviera enfermo, esa seria la primera vez en su vida que lo haría, además, debido a que su sexualidad había sido cuestionada, no habían muchos hombres que mostraran interés en ser sus amigos. Por otro lado, si tenia amigas, pero sus novios no aprobaban el que salieran con Lukas, era raro para él, salir a beber con un amigo.

Aunque quizás no se notara, estaba muy feliz de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a pasar un tiempo con el, y de todas las personas ¡era Mathias Densen!.

-"A decir verdad, estoy bastante sorprendido…. Normalmente todos hablan de lo terrible que eres." Lukas no tenia intención de decirlo e voz alta, simplemente las palabras se escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Lukas espero, temeroso, por una respuesta, ¿estaba Mathias ofendido? Probablemente si.  
-"Si, lo sé. Pero tú, de todas las personas sabes que los rumores no son mas que un montón de basura."-

Lukas asintió, feliz de que la voz de Mathías no reflejara molestia alguna.

-"Y, ¿entonces?"- Lukas le miro confuso –"Acostarse con un hombre, ¿se siente bien?"-

…¿Qué?

Observo a Mathias, que solo le sonreía, con los ojos bien abiertos. Aquella era una pregunta que Lukas ya se había cansado de escuchar, sin embargo se sintió con el humor de bromear con eso.

-"Lo dejo a tu imaginación."-

-"Después de todo, si eres una belleza ´cool´. Es la parte mas importante de ser un niño bonito."-

-"¿Qué son todas esas cosas de belleza cool y niño bonito?."-

-"Bueno, tienes un rostro hermoso. Y eres mucho mas bonito que muchas de las chicas de por aquí."-

-"… Eso no es un cumplido" Lukas le regaño a Mathias, quien únicamente se echaba a reír.

-"¡Claro que es un cumplido! ¡Es mejor que ser feo¡ De todas formas, salgamos de aquí. Tenemos un bar que espera por nosotros."-

La gente había aumentado desde la última vez que Lukas se fijo, hablaban entre ellos, no tenia que usar su imaginación para saber que clases de cosas estaban diciendo y sin embargo no le importaba.

Asintió, y comenzó a seguir a Mathias, quien no paraba de parlotear sobre el bar al que irían.

-"Oh, gracias por defenderme hace un rato."-

Mathias dejo su plática innecesaria sobre el local y las ventajas de que abriera todo el día y le observo con sorpresa, para después soltar una carcajada. ¿Cuántas veces había reído el hombre en el rato que llevaba de conocerlo?

"¿No debiste haber dicho eso antes?"-

-"Si debí, pero simplemente se me olvido, así que lo digo ahora."-

-"…woah. Eres alguien bastante interesante. Nuca antes había conocido una criatura como tú."-

… Criatura…  
Dejando de lado el hecho de que al parecer, para Mathias Lukas no era humano (aunque si éramos sinceros, en aquel momento, la existencia de Mathias era para Lukas, algo comparable con la un extraterrestre.) Era la primera vez que alguien le había llamado  
"interesante,"

-"¿Bebes?"-

-"No mucho."-

Mientras mas se alejaban de la escuela, más fuerte podían escuchar la conmoción dando inicio. Los dos pararon un momento y se vieron, sabiendo perfectamente la clase de cosas que estaban diciendo a sus espaldas, rieron, como un par de niños que acaban de hacer una travesura.

Al día siguiente, nuevos rumores estaban circulando por el campus.  
Se decía que Mathias lo había hecho con Lukas, pero lo había dejado y encontrado una nueva novia. Si la gente se acercaba a preguntar a Lukas e nueva cuenta sobre sus novio o su, según ellos, activa vida sexual, Mathias se encargaría de fastidiarles la existencia, poco a poco la gente había dejado de preguntar.

Que Mathias Densen y Lukas Bondevik eran cercanos no era un rumor, más bien, se hablaba de ello como si fuera unas de las siete maravillas del mundo.

Para Lukas, aquel fue el día en el que comenzó su amor por Mathías Densen, Lukas había caído, como tantas otras, por la fácil y contagiosa risa del rubio.

* * *

Si! al fin el segundo! y se que esperaban yaoi hard, lo siento, pero esta parte era necesaria a mi parecer, el capitulo tres tendrá porno! lo juro! - que?

en fin! gracias por sus reviews! 9 en total, no esperaba llegar a los 3! disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, si ven alguna diganme para corregirlas :), de aqui en adelante los personajes pueden ser un tanto occs :c

SamanthaPhamtomhive: eres la primera en comentar! gracias! siguiente cap lemmon! :) tenlo por seguro

MadMariachi : JAJA me gusta tu nick! créeme que también fue un poco molesto hacer de den un patán :c pero era necesario.

Yen Densen: si te soy sincera, el dennor a bajado en cuando a mis parejas favoritas lol, que bueno que te gusto el fic! por dergracia este cap es mas un flash back, pero el siguiente tendras tu lemmon!

Pony96 : yo tambien te amo 3 aunque no te conozca

Guest hola querido anonimo, gracias por tu review, lastima que no me dejaste ningun nick por el cual llamarte :c, lukas perderá su virginidad pronto!

Dalina: JAJA entonces fue algo bueno hacerlo Dennor! nor sera muy uke en este fic! c:

sadako:trio trio! quizas en otro fic! XDD (nah tambien amo los trios) todas queremos una noche de sexo hardo con un sensualon como den 3(?), quizás no salga isu o algún nordico (siendo la pareja principal dennor) quizas aumente algun omake donde salgan mas personajes

sosoi:aqui esta la continuación! :) y si, hay veces que veo a den y ice como un par de revoltosos hermanos y un padre e hijo 3 no se por que me estan gustando de manera romántica (?)

luz: espero te agrade el nuevo cap!

creo que son todas, de nueva cuenta lamento que en este no haya porno, se los compensare en el siguiente! por cuestión de tiempo no había podido subirlo (este cap es de la semana pasada...) pero ya estoy haciendo el 3, espero tenerlo para el viernes :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Lenguaje Corporal**

Capitulo 3

Lukas iba seguido al apartamento de Mathias. Sin embargo hoy lucia completamente distinto.

Su garganta y labios se sentían resecos. No era capaz de respirar apropiadamente y tenia un nudo en el estomago, muy probablemente todo era resultado de sus nervios.

Ninguno hablo durante el trayecto al departamento de Mathias.

En aquel preciso momento estaba parados, en la amplia sala, una sala en la que Lukas había estado incontables veces, una sala que conocía a la perfección y en la que se había quedado dormido en mas de una ocasión, y sin embargo, ahora parecía que la veía por primera vez. Lukas no sabía que hacer o decir, no tenía idea de que podía ser considerada una buena conversación antes de ir a la cama o de cómo se supone que debería actuar

-"¿Deberíamos bañarnos antes?"-

Mathias decidió poner fin a aquel silencio, pero Lukas estaba tan perdido que no comprendió sus palabras y le vio confundido, Mathias se percato de ello y comenzó a reír.

-"¡Ya sé! Prefieres que no bañemos juntos, aunque preferiría no hacerlo, de esa manera será mas sucio."-

Con aquella mala indirecta, Lukas comprendió lo que había dicho al principio, con un "Yo voy primero" comenzó a caminar al baño.  
-"Que malo, mi oferta es buena ¿sabes?. Puedes usar cualquier toalla."-

Lukas no se molesto en contestar, fue derecho al cuarto de baño y se aseguro de cerrarla con llave, una vez adentro, completamente solo, jalo la primera toalla que vio, se tapo con ella la cara y lentamente se dejo caer al piso.

_¡Dios! ¿¡Que carajos se supone que estaba haciendo!?_

No solo se le había insinuado a Mathias, no señor, si no que el burro del rubio le había aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces y ahora, había metido las cuatro hasta el fondo. Estaba no solo en el departamento de Mathias, si no también en su baño, preparándose para tener relaciones sexuales en la cuales se supone que es un experto, podía jurar y perjurar que alguien allá arriba estaba o bien echándole una mano, o simplemente jodiendole la existencia…

Pero él había sido el que había propuesto la idea. Quería hacerlo con Mathias, aunque ese acoston solo quedara como un vago recuerdo en la cabeza del de ojos azules. Ya se había imaginado como seria besarlo, entre bromas y peleas, había pensado como se sentiría abrazarlo, aquellos pensamientos, rondaban seguido la cabeza de Lukas.

Aparto la toalla de su rostro, decidido, ya no había marcha atrás, no podía seguir así de avergonzado. Mathias pensaba que Lukas ya lo había hecho antes, así que tenía que seguir con esa fachada.

Tomo una ducha rápida y salio del baño con tan solo la toalla alrededor de su cintura, era lo que la gente hacia en ese tipo de situaciones o lo que él creía que hacían. Regreso a la sala, pero Mathias ya no se encontraba ahí, siguiendo su lógica, el siguiente lugar en el que busco fue la habitación del chico.

-"Lamento la espera."- Dijo apenas entro, tal y como imagino, Mathias estaba tumbado en la cama, apenas lo vio, se incorporo rápidamente y le miro con intensidad.

-"¿Q-Qué?"-

Lukas de manera instintiva bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo, ¿es que tenía restos de jabón? ¿Por que, entonces, Mathias le miraba con tanta insistencia?.

-"Nada. Estaba pensando en lo perfecto que eres. Eres tan sexy. Ahora entiendo por que todos de desean."- Mathias se paro y gentilmente, acaricio el cabello aun húmedo de Lukas con sus dedos -"¿Por qué quieres hacerlo conmigo?"-

"¿Qué?"

El corazón de Lukas latía frenéticamente, podía escucharlo perfectamente retumbar contra sus oídos, rezo para que Mathias no pudiera escucharlo y continuo hablando calmadamente, como si nada pasara.

-"Solo tomé tu iniciativa. Dijiste que cualquiera estaría bien así que pensé que yo también podría ser."-

-"Así que si alguien a parte de mi te dijera que necesitan acostarse con alguien, ¿te les ofrecerías?"-

-"Yo no dije eso…"- Si le dijera a Mathias la verdad, entonces sus sentimientos serian mas que obvios, inseguro de que decir, prefirió quedarse callado.

-"Sea lo que sea, realmente tengo suerte. Lukas eres hermoso. Iré a ducharme espera por mi, te quiero en la cama cuando vuelva."-

Con una gran sonrisa, Mathias abandono la habitación. Lukas se recostó en la cama, sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar.

Sabia la mecánica de cómo lo hacían los hombres, pero eso era todo. Lo había descubierto en primer año, cuando comenzaron lo rumores y la curiosidad lo invadió, no podía ni imaginarse de que realmente algo entrara ahí.

Pero quizá no tendría que preocuparse de hacerlo el mismo. Tal vez Mathias podría hacerlo por él.

Tampoco es que fuera tarea sencilla, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo podría llevarlo a cabo, lo único que tenía a su favor (si podía llamarle así…) era que Mathias estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, quizás debería dejar todo en sus manos.

Pronto, escucho como la puerta se abría, Mathias había regresado, al igual que él, con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Observo a Lukas en la cama que lucia reacio.

-"Estas en la cama, pero no luces nada provocativo, es un poco decepcionante."-

Mathias lo había dicho riendo, en tono de broma, pero el escuchar que estaba decepcionado afecto a Lukas. Tal vez, se decepcionaría aun más una vez que terminaran…

Tenía vergüenza, tenia miedo, pero Lukas no pensaba rendirse.

Lukas levanto la mirada, sosteniendo la de Mathias y entonces, le lanzo una sonrisa ladina, provocadora.

-"¿Decepcionante?, si vienes aquí se mostrare algo realmente bueno."-

-"Genial"- Mathias se acerco y se quito la toalla lanzándola al suelo -"Me calientas tanto Lukas. Eres demasiado."-

Lukas noto, inmediatamente, que Mathias ya estaba duro.

¿Significaba eso que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo? Lukas se sintió infinitamente feliz.

El rostro de Mathias se acerco tanto que sus labios toparon.

Su primer beso.

Lukas cerró los ojos, agradeciendo que fuera con la persona que realmente le gustaba. Separaron sus labios solo un poco e inmediatamente Mathias tomó el control, presionando su lengua hacia adentro. Las dos lenguas conectadas, gentilmente empujándose la una a la otra. Eventualmente Lukas se relajó.  
Mathias lo besaba con desesperación acariciando el interior de su boca.

Lukas coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mathias y comenzó torpemente a responder el beso. No tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero sentía que si no participaba, Mathias lo descubriría.

No sabia, que el solo besar se sintiera así de bien. ¿Qué sentiría cuando Mathias lo tocara?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, los dedos de Mathias comenzaron a realizar movimientos circulares alrededor de su nuca. Lukas sintió el toque atravesando todo su cuerpo como un choque eléctrico.

Finalmente, Mathias se separo y le sonrió.

-"¿Beso bien?"-

-"Se siente tan bien, que me hace querer mas… apresúrate"- Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para aparentar que estaba acostumbrado a todo eso. Si no respondía, Mathias sospecharía y Lukas quería evitar eso a toda costa.

-"Escucharte decir eso me hace tan feliz"- murmuro Mathias, mientras acariciaba las orejas de Kanae. Todo el cuerpo de Lukas temblaba. - "Tus orejas son tan  
suaves. ¿Se siente bien esto?" la lengua de Mathias masajeaba alrededor del lóbulo de la oreja y adentro de la misma. Todo su cuerpo vibraba ante la sensación.

-"Eres tan sensitivo. Vamos llora. Grita de placer."-

- "…oblígame. Si no entonces no lo haré."- Aceptando el reto Mathias asintió.

-"¿Quieres decir que esto no es suficiente para ti? lo entiendo. Es  
hora de ponerse serios."-

_¡¿Esto no era lo suficientemente serio?!_

Lukas estaba entrando en pánico, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultarlo y en su lugar sonrió.

-"Veamos como lo haces entonces."

-"¿A cuantos has seducido con esa sonrisa?"-

Ante ese susurró Lukas solo movió su cabeza. Aun cuando le dijera que el gran total era de ninguno, probablemente no le creería.

Mathias movió su mano, bajándola, Su dedo índice comenzó a tocar significativamente el pecho plano de Lukas.

-"¿Por que la prisa?..."-

Lukas jaló a Mathias y lo besó, anticipando el movimiento que el otro chico estaba a punto de hacer, jugar con sus pezones. Lukas no los tocaba, ¿Qué tenia de interesante jugar con los pezones de un hombre? Por lo que el movimiento de Mathias lo tomo por sorpresa. Pensó que podría ocultar su expresión de sorpresa distrayendolo con un beso.

Mathias lamió los labios de Lukas y se hizo hacia atrás.

-"Si, tengo prisa. ¿Quieres que te toque?"-

-"Haz lo que quieras"-

El dedo de Mathias se movía cerca de su pezón, y Lukas se retorcio de anticipacion. Era una extraña sensacion el ser tocado.

-"…demonios ese rostro sexy tuyo. ¿Quién te enseñó eso?"-

Con un quedo "continua" Lukas intento ocultar todo el temor que sentia.

Finalmente el dedo de Mathias tocó el pezón de Lukas. Lo acarició una vez, y otra vez, cada vez que su dedo circulaba la aureola, el chico gritaba de placer.

-"¿Mmm? ¿Qué fue eso? Qué grito tan sucio. Quiero escucharlo nuevamente." - Mathias acarició el pezón de Lukas con su dedo índice.

Una diferente clase de sensación surgió en el cuerpo de Lukas y un gemido se escapo se sus labios.

-"No puedo creer lo sensitivo que eres. No importa lo mucho que las chicas me tocaran ahí, jamás pude sentir algo. ¿Tuviste que trabajar en ello?"-

Lukas no respondió, en su lugar sin pensarlo tomó la mano de Mathias. Si volvía a acariciar así sus pezones, temía que entonces se deshiciera y comenzara a llorar. Entonces el juego terminaría. Tenia que evitarlo. Solamente debería pensar en una forma para detener a Mathias sin ofenderlo.

Mathias debió confundir el movimiento de Lukas, ya que sonrió y comenzó a jugar con el cuerpo del chico más fervientemente.  
Sosteniendo su pezón entre sus dedos pulgar y corazón, lo acariciaba de derecha a izquierda mientras que con el dedo índice acariciaba la punta enviando descargas a través de todo su cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se endurecieran y excitaran.

-"¡Ah…no…! ¡No puedes jugar con eso así!"-

Lukas se estaba excitando, Mathias continuó acariciando sus pezones, y después se inclino hacia él para susurrarle.

-"¿Qué hay de malo con ello? Esta es la primera vez que alguien se queja de mi técnica. ¿No se siente bien?"-

-"Si, se siente bien, pero…mmh…eso…"-

Mathias sonrió y alcanzó el otro pezón de Lukas. Lo apretó entre sus dedos acariciándolo y sacudiéndolo desde la base hasta la punta. El pequeño y rosado pezón rápidamente se tornó rojo e hinchó.

-"Eres tan sucio, Lukas. Están hinchados como si fueran de una chica. ¿Por qué no me dices que se siente?"-

-"Nng…ahhhh…"-

Cada vez que Mathias lo acariciaba, era como si impulsos eléctricos fueran disparados de su espina. Su cuerpo se sacudía.

-"¿Puedo lamerlos?"-

Lukas sacudió su cabeza, ¿quien querria lamer los pezones de un hombre? pero Mathias solo sonrió y envolvió su lengua alrededor del pezón derecho de Lukas.

-"No…dije que...oooh…aaahh…ngh…"-

-"¿No? entonces, ¿Por qué estas haciendo ruiditos tan sucios? Me estas volviendo loco. Te voy a sacudir fuerte, es tu propia culpa por ser tan sexy. Realmente quiero tomarte ahora mismo, pero creo que quiero jugar contigo un rato más. Nunca pensé que acostarse con un hombre iba a ser así de divertido."-

Lukas deseaba que Mathias no hablara con su pezón dentro de su boca. La lengua de Mathias le rozaba aleatoriamente,  
estimulándolo a tal punto en el que Lukas casi lloraba de placer.  
Sus dos pezones estaban calientes y rojos. El cuerpo de Lukas saltaba cada vez que Mathias le tocaba suaves suspiros se escapaban de sus labios.

-"¿Y bien?" Mathias removió la toalla de baño que aun se encontraba alrededor de la cintura de Lukas y la lanzó. Lukas ya estaba erecto, y en la punta de su endurecida longitud se encontraba una gota de líquido transparente que amenazaba con caerse. Mathias silbó. -"¿Lo disfrutaste tanto?"-

Lukas si que lo había disfrutado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por la sobre-estimulación. Observándolo con lujuria, Mathias trago.

-"No me mires así. No seas tan provocativo. ¿Te dolerá si te penetro ahora?"-

Mathias envolvió sus dedos alrededor del miembro de Lukas y lo acarició. Eso era suficiente para hacer que se viniera, Lukas entró en pánico y lo detuvo.

-"No… detente idiota, sigue haciendo eso y me voy a venir."-

-"¿y el problema es?"-

No podía explicar que eso era vergonzoso. Lukas lamió sus labios intentando pensar en algo.

-"Quiero que nos vengamos juntos,"- dijo, haciendo lo mejor que podía para sonar provocativo.

Mathias le dio un beso hambriento.

-"¿Es eso lo que les dices a todos?"- Mathias susurró maliciosamente. -"Te deseo tanto que estoy que exploto. Eres mas lindo y mas sexy que cualquier chica con la que he estado. -"¿debería tomarte?"-

Lukas sentia tanta verguenza, que sentia que moririra en ese preciso instante.

-"Haz lo que quieras. Lo que sea. Utilízame como te plazca."-

-"¿Quién te enseñó a hablar tan sucio? Malditos sean, haciendo a un diablo seductivo de ti. Disfrutaré tanto tomarte."- Mathias lo observó con determinación. -"Te haré sentir mejor de lo que cualquier otro hombre haya hecho antes. Quiero escucharte decir que soy el mejor."-

El problema, idiota, es que yo ya pienso que eres el mejor, pensaba Lukas, mientras abría las piernas para Mathias. En verdad, no tenía a nadie con quien compararlo, pero no importaba. Mathias era el primero y el mejor para absolutamente todo.

-"¡Oh!"-

Lukas gritó. Había perdido la nación de cuanto tiempo lo había estado acariciando Mathias. Acompañados de un sonido, dos dedos de Mathias ingresaron en su cuerpo.

-"¿No te gusta? ¿Cómo puede esto ser demasiado? No es nada."-

Mathias comenzó a maniobrar sus dedos alrededor del interior de Lukas. El pasaje de Lukas reaccionó en cuanto el dedo de Mathias presionaba tan lejos como podía llegar. Al principio no sintió incomodidad, pero pronto el dolor comenzó.

Cuando Mathias había lamido su dedo y presionado adentro de él, su cuerpo se había tensado del temor. No se podía relajar apropiadamente, y le había costado mucho trabajo el poner un dedo dentro.

Mathias había pensado que era extraño que Lukas fuera tan estrecho con toda la experiencia que tenia, sin embargo Lukas le había reafirmado rápidamente que había pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que había sido tomado.  
El dolor se convirtió en algo insoportable, y estaba tratando desesperadamente relajarse

_No puedo con esto._

Los dedos de Mathias comenzaron inmediatamente a buscar la próstata de Lukas. Cuando la encontró comenzó a acariciarla, Lukas dejó escapar un grito estrangulado.

-"Hmmm, ¿se siente bien aquí?"-

Mathias estaba comenzando a sentirse un tanto frustrado. Había ubicado el punto especial de Lukas, entonces ¿por qué se estaba quejando?

"-Oh…ngh…ah…ahí…no…"-

-"Dices que no, pero igual me dejas hacerlo. ¿Estas seguro que quieres que me detenga?"-

Mathias removió su dedo y luego lo volvió a envestir dentro de Lukas.

-"¿Se siente bien?" Mathias empujó tanto lejos como pudo llegar, luego realizó círculos con su dedo, asegurándose de acariciar el punto débil de Lukas. La erección del chico que había sido dejada fuera de acción saltó de nuevo a la vida. Mathias enrolló sus dedos en la punta mientras se introducía en Lukas con la otra mano.

"Aaah…aaahh…"

Los dedos de Mathias comenzaron a realizar caricias en la entrada de Lukas. El otro chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que jadear.

-"¿Húmedo aquí también? Esta rebalsándose. Lukas ¿también te puedes humedecer de aquí?"-

-"No. No puede ser…eso es…tuyo…"-

-"No pude haber utilizado tanta saliva. Esta saliendo demasiado." -

Lukas intentó rogarle para que se detuviera, pero simplemente no podía formular las palabras. El dedo de Mathias continuó dándole caricias en forma de circular en su entrada, incitándolo.

-"No puedo penetrarte cuando estas así de estrecho. Tendrás que relajarte un poco. ¿Lukas? ¿Esta bien así?"-

No lo sé.

Quería confesarle todo a Mathias, pero no podía. Quería escapar, lejos para no sentir más las caricias que provenían de sus dedos.  
Si se venia así, por las caricias de Mathias, se iba a sentir avergonzado, así que solo asintió la cabeza.

-"Esta bien…empújate adentro."- Dijo, en una voz casi inaudible.

Mathias sacó sus dedos.

-"¿En que posición?" preguntó Mathias. Lukas tragó saliva. No tenia idea acerca de posiciones.

"La que quieras…no me molesta."

"Bien, ¿Qué te parece esta? Para que podamos vernos los rostros."

Mathias sonrió y abrió las piernas de Lukas, tomando sus muslos y levantándolos. Las puntas de sus miembros se tocaron.

Era tan caliente.

Mathias se empujo así mismo levemente.  
Lukas de alguna manera logro detener su rostro de deformarse por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Mordió su labio y así evitó que saliera el llanto.

-"Un poco mas…despacio…"-

Eso había sido lo suficiente como para hacer que perdiera el aliento. Sintió como si se fuera a sofocar.

-"Oh, lo siento. ¿Demasiado rápido?"-

Lukas asintió. Mathias salió y lo penetró una vez mas, lentamente presionando hacia adentro, profundo y mas profundo. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, los dos estaban cubiertos en sudor.

-"Woah…estoy completamente dentro. Pero Lukas…estas tan estrecho. ¿Lo has estado haciendo recientemente?"-

-"…te dije... que ha pasado un tiempo."- Por lo menos sonaba como la verdad. No quería dejar que Mathias supiera que era su primera vez.

-"…hmph, esta bien. ¿Entonces, te duele? ¿Debería ir un poco  
más despacio?-

Hasta ahora había sido toda una odisea y Lukas no sabia como se sentiría si Mathias comenzara a moverse dentro de el. Lo menos que podía hacer era ir despacio.

Mathias comenzó lentamente a sacudir sus caderas, el movimiento incrementó el dolor. Lukas sintió ganas de moler a golpes a todas esas personas que le habían dicho que tener sexo era placentero.

Lukas enterró su rostro en el pecho de Mathias. Sabía que su rostro definitivamente lo estaba traicionando, mostrando todo el dolor que sentía. No quería que Mathias viera eso.

-"¿Por qué te escondes?" el ritmo de Mathias se hizo mas rápido,animado por la humedad de Lukas que se iba incrementando. Pero ahora Mathias se estaba dejando llevar incrementando el dolor que sentía Lukas.

_¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!_

_¿Se supone que debería doler? No soy solo yo ¿verdad?_

_El sexo duele ¿verdad?_

Quería gritar, preguntarle al mundo entero, ¿es que había todo sido una total mentira de que el sexo era placentero?  
Pero los sonidos que estaba haciendo eran interpretados como de placer.

-"Déjame ver. Déjame verte."- Lukas comenzó a besar el pecho de Mathias, intentando mantener su cara escondida.

Mathias se detuvo. -"…vamos. ¿No quieres que te vea?"-

Lukas no contestó y continuó dando besos silenciosos cerca del corazón de Mathias, hacer eso le ayudaba a distraerse un poco del dolor.

En un mundo perfecto, existiría solo placer.

Finalmente miró a Mathias, se recostó sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Continua, movió los labios sin decir una palabra. Mathias comenzó a envestirlo rápidamente. El sonido de sus fluidos corporales resonaba junto con el sonido de sus cuerpos colisionando el uno con el otro.

El sudor, el sonido, el dolor y la vergüenza.

Era muy diferente de lo que había fantaseado, completamente distinto de la realidad.

Aun así...  
estaba feliz.

El era feliz.

Realmente lo había hecho con Mathias.

Había dolido, pero eso no había afectado el hecho de que lo habia hecho

"Tomaré una ducha."

Mathias se había venido adentro de Lukas. Se sentía extraña la sensación de humedad en su trasero, así que quería lavarlo. Mathias movió su cabeza, confundido.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Estoy sudoroso. Quiero limpiarlo."-

-"¿Aun cuando vuelvas a sudar?"-

-"Si… espera ¿qué?"-

Lukas observó incrédulamente a Mathias.

-"Te lo dije, no lo he hecho por dos meses…"-

-"…pude notarlo."-

-"Te dije que me encontraba sexualmente frustrado."-

-"…supongo que lo dijiste."-

-"¿Creíste que con solo hacerlo una vez estaría satisfecho? Además parecía que no lo disfrutaste demasiado. Era mi primera vez haciéndolo con un hombre, así que debo practicar más. Ya sabes, así lo haré apropiadamente en el futuro."-

-"¿...Qué?" ¿A qué te refieres con el futuro?"-

-"El futuro. ¿No te parece que seria una pena si solo lo hiciéramos una vez y la dejáramos ahí?"-

Lukas estaba sorprendido.  
Pensó que estaría bien solo por el día de hoy, solo una vez. ¡Pensó que había sido invitado para ser cosa de una noche!

-"Solo lo he hecho con chicas, así que pensé que chicas era lo único que quería. ¿Pero sabes qué? Los chicos son buenos también."- Mathias sonrió y se acercó a Lukas. -"Cuando digo 'hagámoslo' me refería a 'salgamos juntos'. No me defraudes. Desde el día de hoy tú y yo somos novios. ¡Así que vamos por la segunda ronda!"-

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

¡¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?!

Lukas estaba en estado de pánico, detuvo a Mathias quien se estaba acercando.

-"¿Qué?"-

Mathias se molestó mientras Lukas le quitaba la mano que tenia sobre él. Se inclinó y trató de besarle nuevamente.

-"¡Espera un segundo!"-

-"¿Cuántos segundos?"-

-"Yo…"-

-"De acuerdo, ya tuviste tus segundos. Bésame."-

-"¿Po-por qué?"-

-"¿Por qué? Porque quiero. ¿Cuál es el problema? Somos  
novios."-

-"Eso no…"- no había forma de evadir el beso de Mathias. Estaba atrapado. Mathias plantó besos en todo el cuerpo de Kanae.

-"Pero yo…"-

Un Beso

-"Nosotros somos…"-

Dos, Tres, Cuatro

-"… ¿novios?"-

Cinco, Seis, Siete, Ocho

Mathias se detuvo viendo a Lukas mientras levantaba una ceja.

-"¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno?"-

-"No dije eso."-

-"Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú fuiste el que se me ofreció. Así que debes tomar responsabilidad."-

Lukas pensaba que pasar solo una noche con Mathias seria suficiente.

_¡Claro que hay un problema! ¡No le gusto a Mathias! ¡A él le gusta el sexo!_

Las palabras fuero comidas por los besos de Mathias. Pero esta vez era distinto de las veces anteriores. Era un verdadero beso. Los ojos de Lukas se abrieron ampliamente.

-"Bueno, se que estoy fuera de mi elemento, pero esta vez te haré sentir bien. Quiero ver que me disfrutes."-

Mathias sonrió y acostó a Lukas en la cama.

Lukas no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

La segunda vez dolió. La tercera dolió un poco menos, pero aun estaba lejos de ser placentero.

Pero la cuarta…

-"Oh…oh…ah…"-

Mathias empujó profundamente desde atrás. El cuerpo de Lukas se elevó en el aire antes de sentarse de nuevo sobre Mathias. Las manos de Mathias le envolvieron desde atrás, pellizcando sus pezones.

-"Oh…ngh…"-

Cada vez que Mathias lo envestía desde abajo, el cuerpo de Lukas vibraba. Imitaba los movimientos de Mathias de la mejor manera que podía, moviéndose desde atrás para que su entrada pudiera tragar a Mathias una vez más. El miembro de Mathias continuaba mojándose de semen, así que mientras ingresaba hacia adentro de Lukas, hacia un sonido húmedo. Mathias parecía estar feliz.

-"Ahh…oooh…ngh…no…"-

A pesar de sentirse avergonzado no quería detenerse.

-"Al fin, lo hice bien."- dijo Mathias, besando la nuca de Lukas. Y con ello, las paredes internas de su ano se estrecharon alrededor del miembro de Mathias. -"Parece que estoy tocando todos los lugares correctos. Se pondrá aun mejor."-

Envistió a Lukas incontables veces. Movía sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo, de izquierda a derecha.

-"Argh…"-

Por primera vez, Lukas se vino antes que Mmathias. Mientras se venia, su pasaje tembló y se estrechó fuertemente alrededor de la longitud de Mathias. Eso fue suficiente para llevar al otro chico a su limite, y gimió y se vino dentro de el nuevamente. Volteo a Lukas hacia el.

-"Muéstrame."-

-"¿Qu-qué?"-

Lukas estaba sonrojado, Mathias sonrió.

-"Tu rostro, quiero recordarlo."-

-"…eres un idiota."

Ahora era mucho mejor. Podía mostrar su rostro a Mathias, porque no era un rostro que estuviera a punto de llorar.

Hasta podía verse feliz.

-"Todo esto es por ti. ¿Me harás feliz?"-

-"Por supuesto que lo haré."-

Mathias asintió, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho.

-"No te burles de mi."-

Al final lo hicieron un gran total de siete veces, pero no fue sino hasta la quinta ocasión que se había sentido completamente bien. Lukas jadeó, manteniendo contacto visual con Mathias. Finalmente después de expulsar toda una carga dentro del trasero de Lukas, Mathias se rindió y los dos se recostaron juntos en la cama.

-"Cuándo estabas en la preparatoria, ¿no hablabas acerca de cuantas veces podías llegar a hacerlo en un día?"-

-"No, no lo hice. ¿Y tu?"-

-"Si lo hice. Mis amigos y yo discutíamos acerca de quien podía hacerlo más veces. Era como una competencia, veras. Yoi ngresaba a la habitación primero con mi novia y lo hacíamos, mi amigo y su novia esperaban afuera a que termináramos. Teníamos los condones como evidencia de cuantas veces lo habíamos hecho. Entonces mi amigo ingresaba después, y luego yo otra vez, y así sucesivamente. Era normal ¿no es así?"-

Lukas sacudió su cabeza.

¿Qué parte de eso es normal?

-"Yo definitivamente no haría eso."-

-"!Pero era tan divertido! Tratando de ponerte duro cuando esta completamente seco, y luego el semen se vuelve más y mas transparente. Al menos debiste de haber escuchado a la gente hablar de eso. Recuerdo que mi record era alrededor de ocho veces. Creo que mi apetito sexual era mayor cuando estaba en preparatoria. ¡No creo haber cambiado tanto! ¡Quiero intentarlo las nueve veces!"-

-"¿Con quién?"-

Mathias le miro exasperado.

-"Tonto , podrás ser bastante lindo, pero creo que debes trabajar un poco mas en lo de la parte 'cool'. Contigo por ."-

-"¡¿Qué…?!"-

¡¿Nueve veces?! ¡¿Con Mathias?! ¡¿En un día?!

-"Eh, no creo que pueda…"-

-"No lo quiero ahora. Ya terminé por un día. Siete fue suficiente. ¿Quieres tomar un baño? O ¿quieres dormir así?"-

¡Quiero tomar un baño!¡Me muero por tomar un baño!

No había manera de pudiera dormir así.

Pero estaba tan casado. Su cuerpo entero, especialmente su trasero, estaba exhausto. El sueño lo estaba venciendo.

-"…debo levantarme."-

-"¿Eh? Pero es verdaderamente problemático. Bañémonos mas tarde."-

Lukas vio al reloj para ver la hora. Eran un poco mas de las ocho. No recordaba cuando habían empezado, pero para salvarse de la vergüenza, decidió no contar las horas.

-"Si, tomemos una siesta. Luego me levantaré y me iré a casa."-

-"Hay frío afuera. Quédate a dormir. Así cuando despiertes podemos volverlo a hacer." - Los intentos de Lukas para rehusarse se perdieron entre los besos de Mathias. -"Duerme bien."-

Mathias tenía una sonrisa gentil que no le daba a Lukas lugar para discutir.

-"Dulces sueños."-

Cerrando sus ojos, Lukas recordó y preguntó -"El concurso, ¿quién lo ganó?"-

Mathias quien acababa de cerrar sus ojos para dormir, los abrió nuevamente y rió.

-"¿Crees que yo perdería?"-

Su confianza exagerada era bastante atractiva.

Me gusta mucho

No importa que hombre tan cruel sea. Me gusta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mitad de la noche a eso alrededor de las doce en punto, Lukas se despertó. Se levantó de la cama, asegurándose de no despertar al ya dormido Mathias, y se dirigió hacia la regadera. No tenia muchas sensaciones en la parte baja de su cuerpo, así que se recostó contra de la pared para apoyarse, y se movió lentamente. Apesar de que su interior dolía un poco, la mayor parte del dolor había abandonado su cuerpo. Lukas sonrió débilmente, impresionado por su recuperación tan rápida.

Entro al baño y saltó a la regadera. Suspiró.

-"¿Novios eh...?"-dijo, como si intentara mantener algo en sus adentros. Sabia que ser pareja de Mathias no significa ser tratado del todo bien, sus ex novias de eran un claro ejemplo. El mismo lo había visto.

Para Mathias, una novia era alguien con quien podía tener relaciones cuando quisiera. No había ningún indicio que seria distinto con un chico.

Una persona útil y conveniente que podría llamar cada vez quisiera.

Mathias había sido abandonado numerosas veces, pero después de que sus relaciones terminaban, actuaba como si ya se le hubiera olvidado. O tal vez realmente se le había olvidado.

Lo mismo pasaría con Lukas. Seria abandonado cuando Mathias se aburriera de él o consiguiera una novia. De la nada, le diría que había terminado y no se volverían a ver.

_¿Estaré bien solo con eso…?" _

¿Serán las ventajas de estar con él con él mejores que los contras de no volverle a ver después?

Pero cuando Mathias lo había llamado su novio…

Estaba tan feliz que sintió que podría llorar.

Había logrado obtener lo que siempre había soñado.

A pesar de que era un chico, Mathias le había llamado su "novio,"

Así que todo estaría bien.

Romperían tarde o temprano. Podía ser mañana. O el día después. Ciertamente no duraría demasiado.

Pero estaba bien.

Le gustaba y eso era suficiente. Realmente le gustaba Mathias.

_¿En qué rayos estoy pensando, enamorándome de ese imbécil?_

El mismo no lo comprendía del todo, pero eso era el amor.

* * *

Hola! como estan? el capitulo dos solo recibio dos reviews -3- asi que haber si este las anima!

en fin! gracias por leer!

-03 abril-

Hola mis niñas hermosas! vaya no esperaba tener tantos reviews! e pensado crear una pagina en face, para publicar adelantos (y que la espera no sea tan larga) pero mejor hice un tumblr! ( rin-rincen . tumblr .com - quitenle los espacios :)) no se, me parece mas sencillo, aquí también colgare los caps :) y quizas en un futuro proximo, otros fics (como "entre memorias" un fic de hp que nunca continue ) una cosita mas, desgraciadamente, no quedan muchos capitulos :(, extrañare este fic, aunque es cortito...


	4. Chapter 4

**Lenguaje Corporal**

**Capitulo 4 (Parte 1)**

-"Tengo sueño."-

Lukas froto sus ojos y camino con dificultad hacia la escuela. Originalmente, había planeado saltarse la primera clase, pero se había despertado a la hora de siempre, así que se alisto y se dirigió a la escuela. Era en momentos como este, por lo que odiaba ser tan comprometido con los estudios.

Se había ido de casa de Mathias después de tomar una ducha, era de madrugada. Sinceramente, no estaba seguro de como enfrentar a Mathias, considerando que el rubio no se aparecería hasta la tarde, Lukas tenía tiempo de sobra para inventar una excusa y evitarlo.

Bostezo cubriéndose la boca. Pestañeo un par de veces y fue cuando le vio, una figura familiar de pie, delante de la entrada del campus.

Lo que veía no podía ser verdad, tal vez, había estado tan centrado en Mathias la noche anterior que ahora hasta alucinaba con él, no había forma que estuviera en la escuela a esa hora .

Frotó sus ojos con fuerza, importándole poco si se lastimaba los parpados en el proceso, no había duda, allí estaba Mathias, frente a el, con los brazos cruzados, y no se veía feliz.

Lukas pensó en dar media vuelta, pero Mathias ya lo había visto, sin tiempo de balbucear algo, fue tomado bruscamente de la muñeca y arrastrado al servicio mas cercano.

El campus recientemente había sido renovado, por lo que esos servicios eran nuevos, los cubículos eran espaciosos y al estar tan cerca de la entrada era frecuente encontrarlos llenos de gente, sin embargo, quizás por ser tan temprano estos estaban vacíos. Mathias los arrastro hasta el último y lo empujo dentro, cerro con llave y le miro fijamente.

-"¿Por que te fuiste?"-

-"...Me desperté temprano y..."-

-"¿Olvidaste lo que te dije?."- El rostro de Mathias estaba tan cerca, que Lukas, involuntariamente, dio un paso atrás, sus piernas chocaron con el inodoro y casi cae.

¿Ayer?¿Qué dijo ayer…?

Ayer se habían dicho tantas cosas, que era imposible para Lukas recordarlas todas, pero no había olvidado que Mathias lo había llamado su novio.

-" ... "- Lukas fingió no recordar nada, el enojo de Mathias aumento, le miraba furioso.

-"¿Sabes?, quería intentarlo de nuevo cuando despertáramos. Y entonces despierto con una enorme erección y ningún amante acomedido dispuesto a aliviarla, ¿Por que no estabas allí? ¡Tú eres mi amante! ¡es tu responsabilidad!."-

-"Tenia que alistarme a para la escuela, no todos le coqueteamos a las maestras ni tenemos papis ricos que nos quiten las faltas." - Mathias le miro de mala manera y Lukas suspiro.- " Muy bien, mi culpa, ¿estas muy enojado?."-

-"Más que enojado, estoy frustrado, se supone que la mañana después de la primera vez con un amante, debes despertar con un dulce hola o buenos días."-

-"oh... ya veo."-

-"¿Con que tipo de personas has salido antes? ¿Siempre te escapabas de esa forma?."-

-"... No."-

_No por que, en realidad, no había salido con nadie antes._

Lukas desvió la mirada, su respuesta solo consiguió enfurecer mas a Mathias.

-"Así que, ¿eh sido el único del que te has escapado?."-

-"No, es solo que..."- ¿Podría decirle algo sin que pareciera una excusa barata? -"Lo siento."- incapaz de pensar en algo, Lukas solo atino a disculparse. -"La próxima vez me quedare hasta la mañana."-

¿Realmente abría una 'próxima vez'? Lukas quería ilusionarse con la idea, quizás, solo quizás, Mathias le tomaría enserio y no acabaría como sus tantas novias.

-"Por tu bien, mas te vale que no. Ahora, ¿en donde están mis buenos días?."-

-"... emm..¿Buenos días?."-

-"¡Así no!."- Mathias hizo un puchero que en cualquier otro momento podría haber pasado como gracioso -" ¡quiero mi beso de buenos días!."-

-"¿Que?."-

-"¿o quieres que yo te bese?."-

-"... no, yo lo hago."-

Lukas no se había dado cuenta, pero se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza, Mathias rió.

-"Un beso de buenos días, debe de ser dulce, anda, intenta pedírmelo."-

_¡¿Y como se supone que debo hacerlo dulce?!_

Lukas estaba tentado en darle un buen golpe al idiota que tenia enfrente y salir corriendo del baño, pero no quería hacer enfadar de nuevo a Mathias, tragándose su orgullo, levanto la mirada y la clavo en las orbes azules del otro, intentando por todos los medios lucir lindo, pregunto con voz suave.

-"¿Me das un beso de buenos días?."-

-"¡Seguro!."-

Mathias le tomo por la cintura y lo acerco a su cuerpo, el beso, en principio dulce y ligero, rápidamente se mas profundo e intenso.

-"¿Sabes por que te traje a los servicios?.".- Le pregunto Mathias, apenas se separaron, Lukas luchaba por devolver su respiración a la normalidad.

-"¿Para bésarme?."-

-"Si y No. He desperdiciado una buena erección esta mañana, así que quiero que me lo compenses, al fin y al cabo, es tu culpa que tuviera que esperar treinta minutos hasta calmarme."-

¡¿Como que mi culpa?!

Y aunque estaba molesto por la forma de hablar de Mathias, una felicidad casi insana estaba creciendo dentro de Lukas.

Lo que había sucedido el día anterior, fue algo que Lukas estaba deseando hace un tiempo, pero ahora no sabia si podía mantenerle el paso a Mathias. Lukas se armo de coraje.

-"Siento haberme ido sin avisar, tomare la responsabilidad."-

Mathias sonrió de lado, Lukas se estremeció.

-"La boca o la mano, ¿Cual prefieres?."-

_Si fuera por mi, ninguna._

Lukas no tenia idea de como hacer ni una ni la otra, nunca le había hecho algo semejante a otra persona. Se había dado placer a si mismo en contadas ocasiones, pero no tenia ni idea si podría hacérselo bien a alguien mas.

Mathias, se quito el cinturón, bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y saco su duro miembro.

-"Esto es culpa tuya y de tu beso, ¿Vas a hacerte responsable?."- Lukas asintió -"Y dado que aun no te decides, lo haré por ti, lámelo Lukas."-

Obligándolo a sentarse en el inodoro, Mathias tomo a Lukas por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lo empujo. Lukas no se resistió, mansamente, lamió la cabeza del pene de Mathias. Abrió la boca de par en par y tomo el duro miembro dentro de su boca, caliente y palpitante, Lukas dudo ser capaz de meterlo por completo.

Lukas que no tenia experiencia alguna en el sexo oral, lo intento lo mejo que pudo, pero Mathias le tenia agarrado tan firmemente del cabello que la tarea era cada vez mas complicada.

-"Maldición, es excitante verme dentro de tu boca."-

Pretendiendo no escuchar, Lukas comenzó a mover su boca por la extensión del miembro, el sonido de gemidos reprimidos rápidamente lleno el cubículo.

-"Trata de callarte idiota, alguien puede escuchar."- dijo Lukas, separándose por un instante del miembro de Mathias, quien solo soltó un gruñido, como quejándose de que hubiese parado.

Y aunque a Lukas le ponía feliz el provocar aquellas reacciones en el rubio, seria un escándalo si alguien llegaba a verlos. El estúpido de Mathias muy probablemente no se puso a considerar que aquel no era precisamente el lugar para un polvo.

-"Ngh…ngh…"-

Otro gemido se escapo de los labios del mas alto, Lukas se removió incomodo, su propia excitación se estaba volviendo insoportable, ¿Por que chuparle el pene a otro hombre le hacia excitarse tanto? Quizás era simplemente por que aquel hombre era Mathias, Lukas estaba seguro que no repetiría eso con nadie mas, pero ¿Lo estaba haciendo bien verdad?, sintiéndose inseguro, miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con lo ojos de un sonrojado Mathias que le sonrió.

-"Eres bueno, Lo has hecho a menudo ¿no?".-

El "no", apareció inmediatamente en su cabeza, no se lo había hecho a nadie antes, y ni siquiera sabia que lo podría hacer bien, en un intento por callar a Mathias, succiono con mas insistencia.

Un nuevo gemido resonó, Mathias comenzó a perder fuerza en las piernas y no tardo en acabar sentado en el piso, Lukas bajo del inodoro y termino arrodillado frente suyo, sin dejar en ningún momento de lamerle.

Lukas quería hacer que Mathias se viniera lo más rápido posible ¿Por qué? Simple, aun tenía clases y sinceramente, no quería ser atrapado en esa situación en los baños de la escuela, por mucho que le gustara que Mathias gimiera por su culpa, tenia que acabar rápido. Movió con rápidamente la lengua por la extensión del mas alto, el sonido de fluidos salpicando y los gemidos de Mathias inundaban el lugar haciendo eco en los desiertos baños. Lukas se encomendó a todos los dioses y santos que conocía para que nadie entrara en ese momento.

-"Lo siento. Yo soy el único teniendo toda la diversión."-

Lukas levanto la cabeza, confuso y miro el rostro sonriente de Mathias. El rubio acaricio con gentileza su cabello.

-" Esta bien, te estoy compensando por lo de ayer…"-

-"No esta bien, no es justo, ya hiciste suficiente."-

Pero Lukas le ignoro olímpicamente, bajo la cabeza y reanudo su tarea, podía sentir el miembro de Mathias palpitando cada vez mas fuerte contra su lengua, Lukas lamió de arriba abajo.

_Rápido. Necesito hacer que él se venga rápido__._

-"Eso se siente bien, tus labios son suaves, vas a tener que hacer esto para mi más a menudo."-

No había forma de que ellos fueran a estar juntos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo "más a menudo", sin embargo el hecho de que Mathias considerara la idea hizo que Lukas fantaseara con el hecho que esto no terminaría pronto.

La mano de Mathias le acaricio detrás de su cuello, luego paso por su frente y finalmente se poso debajo de su barbilla.

-"Hey, eso hace cosquillas..."-

-"Eres como un pequeño gato. Lukas, eres sensible por todos lados."- Picó atrás de su oreja. Lukas se encogió de hombros.

-"Te dije que eso hace cosquillas, solo quédate quieto y disfruta."-

-"No."- Una de las manos de Mathias se poso en el hombro izquierdo de Lukas. –"¿Sabes? Esa camisa que traes puesta esta bastante escotada, me da una gran vista, pude ver tu pálida piel y esas cosas rosadas cada que te movías, me han dado ganas de tocarlos."-

…_¿Cosas rosadas?_

Lukas se aparto finalmente de Mathias y miro su propio cuerpo, era cierto que el cuello en V de la camisa que estaba usando estaba algo bajo, pero no veía "esas cosas rosadas", ¿de que demonios estaba hablando el idiota? Pero antes de poder reaccionar, la mano de Mathias ya se estaba deslizando debajo de su camisa y agarrado uno de sus pezones.

-"N-no…"-

-"Estos son "esas cosas rosadas" Lukas."- Se mofo Mathias, mientras su otra mano se unía a su compañera.

_¿Por qué hoy no use una camisa hasta el cuello? ¡De todas las benditas camisas que pude haber agarrado tenia que ser esta! _

Mathias comenzó a jalar los pezones de Lukas, los acariciaba, tiraba de ellos. Tal vez por que el cuerpo de Lukas aun recordaba el día anterior, reacciono enseguida.

-"Tus pezones son tan adorables. Se endurecen tan pronto como los toco, y se vuelven muy rojos. ¿Quieres que los toque más?"-

-"No, no quiero..."-

-"Levántate."-

Aquello no fue una petición, fue una orden y aunque eso le molesto en parte, se dejo hacer, Mathias saco sus manos de debajo de la camisa de Lukas, se levanto del frió piso y le ayudo a pararse.

-"Ven."-

Mathias se sentó en el inodoro y estiro la mano hacia él, Lukas la tomo y un instante después se vio sentado en el regazo del chico.

-"Quítate la camisa."-

-"¿…Qué?"-

Lukas pensó que le había escuchado mal.

-"Que te quites la camisa, quiero verte."-

-"¡No! ."-

-"¿Por qué?, Ayer vi. todo de ti, ¿por que no quieres quitarte la camisa? No le veo el problema.

Lukas dudo, pero finalmente comenzó a subirse la camisa y quitársela.

-¿Contento?."-

-Ahora deberás de pedirme que los lama."-

… _¡¿QUÉ?!_

Lukas estuvo a punto de gritar y detuvo su impulso de lanzarle un golpe a pedazo de pervertido que tenia enfrente.

-"Lámelos…"- susurro con una voz apenas audible. Mathias asintió satisfecho.

-"Acércate más, tráelos más cerca de mí."-

_¡¿Que es lo que va a hacer?!_

Aunque nervioso, Lukas hizo lo que le dijeron, Mathias, intencionalmente saco su lengua y lentamente se acerco a los pezones de Lukas y los empujo levemente, causando que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo.

-"Realmente tienes un cuerpo muy sensible, dime ¿Cuántos han caído ante él?."-

Mathias comenzó a atacarle una y otra vez, moviendo su lengua sobre la punta y pasando de un pezón a otro con rapidez.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía _realmente _bien.

Lukas podía sentir como lentamente, su cordura desaparecía.

* * *

hola! les traigo el nuevo capitulo! lamento no haberlo subido la semana pasada .x. he tenido mucho trabajo, como quizás habrán notado, este cap tiene continuación, el siguiente tendrá porno duro(?) ok no lol

Lamento no poder contestar sus hermosos reviews! pero juro que estoy corriendo :,c! espero lo disfruten!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lenguaje Corporal **

**Capitulo 4 (II)**

Mathias observo a Lukas y sonrió, intuyendo que su amante quería algo mas. -"Si hay algo que quieras, solo tienes que decírmelo."-

Lukas sacudió su cabeza. No podía decirlo. No había forma de que pudiera hacerlo.

Mathias rió burlonamente. -"Ya se que es lo que quieres."- saco la lengua de nuevo, y jugueteo con el pezón de izquierda a derecha, Lukas sabia que lo hacia para fastidiarle, quería que usara sus dedos y Mathias lo sabia, quería volver a sentir hormiguear su cuerpo bajo las manos del mas alto.

Respiro con dificultad, sacudiendo la cabeza nuevamente, negándose a hablar.

-"Si no lo pides, supongo que no lo haré, o ¿es que esto es suficiente para ti, Lukas?."-

Lukas se mordió el labio para mantener la boca cerrada, aquello era suficiente...

_No se a quien trato de engañar..._

-"...Mathias."-

-"¿Qué?."-

-"Hazlo como ayer."-

-"¿Cómo ayer? Olvide que hice ayer Lukas, dime que hice."-

_¡Nunca, en toda mi vida, había conocido a alguien tan molesto!_

Pero a Lukas le gustaba, ¿era masoquista acaso? no lo sabia, simplemente le gustaba tanto, lo amaba tanto, que no importaba lo molesto que Mathias pudiera llegar a ser.

-"... Chupaste y lamiste mas que eso."-

-"¿Solo quieres que chupe y lama entonces?.!-

-".. Y mordisquees, y aprietes... con tus dedos."-

-" Eso se escucha tan sucio Lukas, si eso es lo que quieres eso tendras, tus deseos son ordenes, sujeta bien tu camisa."-

Lukas asintió, sentía la cara ardiendo, ¿Que patética expresión tenia en aquel instante? agradecía enormemente que no hubiera nada en aquel cubículo que reflejara su rostro. Mathias tomó el pezón izquierdo de Lukas en su boca y lo lamió, acariciándolo lentamente con la lengua. Con su mano derecha, pellizcaba y retorcía el otro pezón.

Se sentía tan diferente, completamente diferente a lo de antes.

Los gemidos se hicieron cada vez mas altos, Lukas se había olvidado de donde se encontraba.

-"Ese es un sonido tan agradable Lukas, tan sexy."-

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de los baños se abrió con un chirrido, alguien había entrado, se escucho como alguien abría y cerraba una de las puertas de los cubículos. Lukas entonces recordó de golpe, donde estaba exactamente, presa del miedo, intento detener a Mathias, tenían que detenerse, si alguien los viera...

-"Alto, tu idiota, detente un segu..."-

Lukas había soltado su camisa e intentaba apartarse de Mathias, pero este tiro de sus pezones para justo después atrapar sus labios en un insistente beso.

-"Shh, si gritas muy algo te escucharan, si alguien nos encuentra aquí no sera bueno, los mirones no tardaran en llegar, guarda silencio."-

Mathias se lo dijo en un susurro, Lukas se mordió los labios, intentando callar sus propios gemidos.

-"Quítate la camisa."-

Lukas asintió y comenzó a quitársela para después poner su mano sobre su boca.

Cuando se dio cuanta de lo que hacia Mathias ya era demasiado tarde, él mas alto había jalado bruscamente sus pantalones y con ellos su ropa interior, gentilmente, comenzó a masajear el descubierto miembro de Lukas.

-"No, detente... escuchara."-

Aunque estaba seguro de que Mathias le había entendido, no paro, lentamente, introdujo un dedo dentro de Lukas.

-"Shh estamos en el ultimo cubículo, pero eso no significa que no nos pueda escuchar, o ¿prefieres que te vea? por mi no hay problema si abrimos la puerta."-

La voz de Mathias era un susurro apenas audible, pero Lukas pudo escucharlo perfectamente, negando con la cabeza, mordió su mano en un inútil intento por callarse.

-"¿Que haces? te dejaras una marca Lukas, hay otra cosa para entretener a tu boca."-

Mathias atrapo los labios de Lukas, callando sus débiles gemidos mientras insertaba un segundo dedo dentro suyo.

Lukas se separo de los labios de Mathias con brusquedad y gimió, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-" Y ni siquiera estoy dentro de ti todavía."- Mathias sonrió burlón, retiro la mano que había estado ocupada en el miembro de Lukas y le tapo la boca.

-"¿No ha estado ese tipo mucho tiempo dentro? tal vez se asomo por arriba y nos vio, menudo espectáculo, la belleza cool siendo manoseada por el bastardo de la Universidad."-

En pánico, Lukas miro hacia arriba, intentando buscar al mirón.

-"Era broma, si nos hubiera visto, me habría dado cuenta al instante, aunque seria buena idea ¿sabes? que todo el campus se entere de que me perteneces."-

Aprovechando la distracción, Mathias inserto un tercer dedo.

Finalmente, se escucho la puerta siendo abierta, luego pasos golpeando las inmaculadas baldosas, el sonido del grifo siendo abierto y el agua salpicando no tardaron. La puerta del baño se abrió con un chirrido y los pasos se desvanecieron.

-"Al fin, aunque tu estas completamente húmedo, ¿disfrutaste la idea de ser observado?."-

Lukas sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de responder.

Mathias sonrió.

-"¿Me quieres dentro?"-

Lukas asintió, Mathias saco sus dedos, y separo sus piernas, Lukas había esperado una entrada lenta, pero Mathias le embistió de una sola vez.

Mordiéndose los labios, Lukas se vino. Mathias, que ya estaba preparado, lo atrapo entre sus manos.

-"Incluso si soy yo, no puedo ir con semen pegado a mi ropa."-

Las estocadas se volvieron las rápidas y Lukas no tardo en endurecerse de nuevo.

-"¿Tan rápido? ¿Es que acaso eres un ninfomano Lukas?."-

Lukas no contesto, temblaba de arriba a abajo, la temperatura de su cuerpo se incrementaba cada vez mas.

-"Vamos muévete, no quiero ser el único trabajando es esto, dime ¿se siente bien? ¿Que tan bueno soy comparado con el resto?."-

-"Se siente bien..."-

-"¿Qué tan bueno soy?."- repitió

-"El... mejor, quiero mas."-

Sonriendo de manera egocéntrica, Mathias lo beso apasionadamente.

-"Y tu Mathias... ¿Se siente bien?."-

-"Si no se sintiera bien, no te lo estaría haciendo tan temprano, ni abría venido a la escuela a esta hora solo para buscarte."-

_Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar._

Lukas sabia que Mathias solo quería su cuerpo, que estaba "saliendo" con él solo para tener sexo cuando quisiera, sabia que cuando consiguiera una bonita chica, se iría tras de ella, dejándolo.

_Pero por ahora, quiero creer que soy especial._

Y aunque se le formara un nudo en la garganta y as ganas de llorar fueran inaguantables, quería aferrarse a esa patética excusa.

Mathias no se conformo con hacerlo en los baños, apenas terminaron, lo arrastro a su departamento, a pesar de que le importaba perder clases por segundo dia, Lukas no protesto.

Una, dos, tres veces fueron la cantidad en que lo hicieron, cuando Mathias se dio cuenta de que el pobre chico no daba para mas, le ayudo a asearse y le dejo descansar en su cama.

Lukas estaba agotado, sentía que se cerraba los ojos por un instante, caería rendido, miraba a Mathias impresionado, el chico iba y venia por el departamento, ¿De donde sacaba tal energía?.

-"¡Lukas! tengo hambre, ¿te parece bien una pizza?- Lukas no le contesto, simplemente asintió - ¿De cual? creo que deje un folleto* en algún lugar..."-

Lukas le miro, mientras Mathias revolvía la habitación buscando el folleto, como pudo se sentó, sin apartar la mirada del mas alto.

-"¡Aquí esta! esta promo esta bastante buena, ¿Que? ¿Por que me miras así? ¿No quieres pizza? ¡Pero si te acabo de preguntar!."-

-"No es eso idiota, me parece increíble la cantidad de energía que tienes, ¿como puedes pensar en comer?."-

-"¡Por que tengo hambre! no eh desayunado y ¿ya viste la hora? ¡Es normal que este hambriento! Ademas tu estas el doble de cansado por levantarte de madrugada para irte a tu casa."-

Eso fue bajo. Lukas le fulmino con la mirada, ¿Es que planeaba recordarselo el resto del día?

Mathias le entrego el folleto, Lukas lo tomo a regañadientes, realmente no le interesaba comer pizza en aquel momento, rápidamente lo devolvió.

-"Agarra lo que quieras, estoy bien con cualquiera."-

Sonriendo, Mathias tomo su celular y marco el numero de la pizzeria.

Parecia tan extraño tener una conversacion normal justo despues de hacerlo, para ser honesto, Lukas pensó que algo cambiaría entre ambos después de tener sexo, pero no, ahí estaba Mathias haciendo el tonto como normalmente.

Lukas observo su perfil y la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, al parecer, estaba intentado coquetearle a la recepcionista para que le incluyera pan con ajo gratis.

Le gustaba.

Le gustaba tanto Mathias que era doloroso.

_Pero nada bueno saldrá de esto, ¿verdad?_

-"!Listo! la traen en 20 minutos, conseguí el pan, ¡soy genial!."-

-"Oye Mathias, ¿Por que me ayudaste aquella vez?."-

La pregunta salida de la nada lo descoloco.

-"¿Que? bueno, por que estabas en problemas, ¿Es normal no?."-

-"Tu no eres normal."-

-"!Hey¡ ¡eso no es algo que deberías decirle a tu amante! Muy bien, por que estaba interesado, tu eres la belleza cool, el chico que se supone es mas hermoso que todas las mujeres del campus, eres famoso, yo también, quería saber como era mi competencia."-

Aquello era tan... Mathias.

-"Y cuando finalmente te conocí, confirme que eres hermoso, pero muy lejos de ser una belleza cool, eres torpe, tienes cara de mala leche y pésimo para entablar conversación con la gente, no se como es que las chicas te siguen a todos lados."-

Lukas tomo una de las almohadas de la cama y se la lanzo, dándole de lleno en la cara.

-"¡Eso dolió!."-

-"No te vas a morir por eso."-

-"¡Se supone que deberías de ser mas dulce conmigo!."-

Irónico que lo diga el tipo que dejo colgadas a tantas.

Lukas se recostó, dándole la espalda a propósito.

-"¡Si te duermes ahora, te lo haré tan duro que no podrás sentarte en una semana!."-

Lukas sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, sabia de que Mathias era capaz de eso y mas.

-"Voy por algo para tomar, ¿quieres algo?."-

-"Café, sin azúcar."-

Cuando Mathias salio, Lukas se permitió sonreír, parándose de la cama, comenzó a buscar su ropa.

Estaba feliz.

Tan feliz.

Queria disfrutar de este efimero sueño tanto como le fuera posible.

Hola! ¿como están? lamento mucho, muchísimo, el actualizar hasta ahora ;3; ya tenia el capitulo, pero se borro... (no me pregunten como, ni yo se) tuve que volver a escribirlo (no guarde copia ;3;) por si fuera poco, realmente no quería escribir nada estos últimos días, ¿por que? tengo la idea para un fic rondando, probablemente un spamano, si consigo escribir algo coherente (¡habrán gatos! ¡yey!), pondré un adelanto aquí o en tumblr para saber que tal les parece (probablemente, sera una historia corta, no mas de dos o tres capítulos, y aun me estoy decidiendo por la pareja extra, ¿FrUk tal vez? ¿GerIta? ¿cual les gusta mas?).

Se que no les interesa, pero pronto habrá conve por aqui~ ¡y no tengo cosplay! :,D! pienso repetir a naruto (solo para conseguir el descuento LOL)¿Ustedes han hecho cosplay? yo tengo algunos, pero aun me considero amateur...

folleto : volante o como le llamen a las promociones que reparten las pizzerias~

¡Feliz día de las madres! (si es que hay alguna mami fujoshi por aqui~)

¡Gracias por sus RR!

zelink : juego con su kokoro por que me gusta torturarte~ ok no XD aquí tienes el nuevo cap! disculpa la hiper demora

Kokoa Kirkland: lo sé, super tiernos no?

Sakura Eldestein: tendrás mas porno duro pronto!

shinigamiRiku: jaja no te preocupes, te acostumbraras (y mas si sigues este puerco fic(?))

Javipazuzo: JAJA tienes que conseguirte un lukas para que te baje la calentura

Mena-Rodriguez: aquí esta! disculpa por tardar!

: lo se, mathias se da a odiar aquí :c incluso yo quiero cortarlo en pedacitos y tirarlo al atlántico(?)


End file.
